V.A.T.S.
A Vault-Tec Assisted Targeting System, vagy röviden V.A.T.S., egy célzórendszer a Fallout 3 és a Fallout: New Vegas játékokban, amit a Fallout and Fallout 2 harcrendszere inspirált. ''Fallout 3'' Amíg a VATS be van kapcsolva, a harc le van állítva. A támadások akció pontokba kerül, és a játékos bizonyos testrészeket vehet célba, különböző sérüléseket okozva az ellenfélnek. Amikor a VATS-et emberszabású ellen használjuk, általánosan hét különböző testrészt lehet célba venni; a fej, a test, a használatban lévő fegyver és a négy végtag. Más ellenfelek esetében más pontok is elérhetőek, mint a bloatfly agya és szárnyai. thumb|left|316px Amikor eldöntöttük, hogy melyik testrészt vesszük célba, érdemes megfigyelni a százalékokat, amik a találat sikerét mérik fel. Ez a távolságtól, a tapasztalattól és a testrész fedettségétől, vagy elérhetőségétől függ. Egy esélyesebb támadás, nem közvetlenül jelenti, hogy többet sebzel; például egy 80%-os sebzés a fejre, biztosan többet sebez, mint egy 95%-os támadás a páncélozott testre. A kiírás a testrész épségét is mutatja. A VATS mutatja az ellenség életerejét és azt is, hogy abból mennyit vehet le egy bizonyos támadás. Viszont a sebzésszámláló a tapasztalattól függően jelöl működik. A sebzés a viselt fegyver használati tapasztalatától függ. Ha a karakternek nem 100-as a képzettsége a fegyverkezelése , akkor valószínűleg kevesebbet sebzést kap a célpont, mint azt a VATS jelöl. Egy kritikus találat, viszont jóval több sebzést okoz, mint azt a rendszer mutatja. Az előző Fallout játékokkal ellentétben, a Fallout 3 VATS rendszerében nem lehet célba venni a szemeket, vagy a nemi szervet közel és fegyvertelen harcban. Viszont még mindig célba vehetsz a négy végtag közül bármelyiket, és azt eltörheted, leszakíthatod. Egy másik változtatás, hogy gyerekekre egyáltalán nem használhatod, mert törvény mondja ki, hogy nem szabad kisgyereket mészárolni, még a legbrutálisabb játékokban sem. Hatások A testrészek célbavétele manuálisan is elvégezhető, de a V.A.T.S. sokkal hatásosabb és sikeresebb támadásokat segít elő. *A fejre mért sebzés csökkenti a pontosságot, vagyis az érzékszervek működését -4-gyel. A játékosnak időről időre elmosódik a kép és cseng a füle, ha a feje súlyosan megsérült. *A test esetében sokkal gyakrabban hátrál meg az ellenfél a harcban. A karakter néha abbahagyja a sortüzet, vagy a célzást, sérült testtel. *Egy kar eltörésével a célszemély elejti a kézben tartott fegyvert, és drasztikusan csökkenti a célzás pontosságát. Ez akkor a legszembetűnőbb, ha a játékos egy snipert vagy más távcsöves fegyvert használ. *Egy láb eltörése, gyengíti a mozgás koordinációkat. A lények, amik elrugaszkodásból támadnak, mint a deathclaw többet nem használhatják ezt a képességet. *A fegyver tönkretétele kirepíti az összetört fegyvert az ellenfél kezéből. Ha már el is tört, azért még megjavítható, vagy jó alapanyag javításhoz. A játékosnak is elpusztíthatják a fegyverét az ellenfelek. Ha ez a fegyver egy gránát, akkor az felrobban a tartója kezében. Ilyen robbanótárgyakat eldobás után is célba lehet venni a VATS-ben. *A hangyákon és a robotokon célba lehet venni egy speciális pontot, aminek eltörésével a lény megvadul, és rátámad a legközelebbi élőlényre, amit meglát, legyen barát, vagy ellenség. Ha az ellenfélnek bármije eltörik, egy darabig megáll, hogy fájlalja sérüléseit. Nem lehet válogatni testrészeket a VATS-ben, ha közelharcban, vagy robbanószerekkel harcolsz. Kapcsolódó perkek * Action Boy * Commando * Concentrated Fire * Grim Reaper's Sprint * Gunslinger * Mysterious Stranger * Nerves of Steel * Paralyzing Palm * Sniper * Wired Reflexes Jegyzetek thumb|left|346px * V.A.T.S. rendszert a karakter a tizedik születésnapján használja, amikor megkapja az első puskáját. * A VATS hasznos lehet láthatatlan ellenfelek észrevételénél, mint a Crimson Dragoonok. Amint a játékos bekapcsolja a rendszert, azonnal célba veszi az ellenfelet, ez hasznos előny, váratlan rajtaütéseknél. Ez mindig működik, kivéve, ha az ellenfél olyan távol van, hogy még ő sem láthat téged. * A játékos, csak a legritkább esetekben halhat meg VATS módban, mondjuk ha kritikusan alacsony az életereje, vagy egy Fat Man erejű támadás éri. * A VATS sokkal sikeresebb és erősebb támadásokat garantál a játékosnak, ellenben sokkal gyorsabban elhasználja a fegyvert. * A VATS képes téged becsempészni észrevétlenül a megfelelő távolságba, egy jó kis hátbaveréshez. * A karakter mozgását nem lehet irányítani VATS módban. * A sorozatlövők több rövid sorozatot lőnek a VATS-ben. ** Akkor is, levezeti a sortüzet, ha az ellenfél, már az első találattól összeesett. * A VATS csak lelassítja az időt, nem állítja meg. Elég idő ahhoz, hogy az ellenfél menedékbe húzódjon, vagy, hogy a társad a golyózáporodba álljon, így a szövetségesed akár ellened is fordulhat. * A támadást nem lehet megváltoztatni, miután már kiválasztottad a pontokat, amikre támadni akarsz, hacsak az ellenfél nem hal meg. * Taposóaknákat nem lehet használni VATS módban. Bugok * Ha egy ellenfelet a folyósó falán vesszük célba, nem mozdulhatsz, amíg ellenfeled nem halott. Ennek a hátránya az, hogy követődnek kell megölnie az ellenfelet, ami nagyon sok idő, hiszen lassított felvételben folyik az idő. Néhány jelentés azt is elárulta, hogy Dogmeat vagy valamelyik más társad meghal ha ez történik. Ekkor persze lehet mindent visszatölteni. * Néha a VATS használatával átláthatsz sziklálon, vagy falakon. * Néhány bug előfordulhat a VATS közelharci használatánál: **Ha a célpont berezelt és épen menekül, lehet, hogy a VATS sebzést jelez, de a valóságban folytonosan kitér a támadások elől. **Néha a támadás elfogadása után a karakter csak áll és nem sebez. Pontokat szerencsére nem használ el. * Néha a támadás indítása helyett a játék egyszerűen lefagy és csak az ellenfelek közt lehet váltani. * Ha az NPC belép egy töltést igényelő ajtón, a játék lefagy. * When using a controller that is plugged in to the console, if the player starts an attack in V.A.T.S. then unplugs the controller, V.A.T.S. mode will continue but the weapon will stop firing untill the controller is plugged back in.(?) ''Fallout: New Vegas'' A V.A.T.S. szerepel a Fallout: New Vegas-ban is. A Fallout 3-as VATS módosításai *Minden közelharci fegyver egy különleges támadástípust kapott, amit a háromszög, vagy Y (platformtól függően) lenyomásával lehet aktiválni. Videos de:V.A.T.S. en:Vault-Tec Assisted Targeting System es:Vault-Tec Assisted Targeting System fi:V.A.T.S. ko:V.A.T.S. nl:Vault-Tec Assisted Targetting System pl:V.A.T.S. ru:V.A.T.S. Category:Combat Category:Fallout 3 gameplay Category:Fallout: New Vegas gameplay